danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ImKurama/Mixup Mafia
Hi and welcome! You are visiting the (finally existing) blog of a game I have tried (and unfortunately failed, twice) to host. Yeah, just read and all that stuff, then u understand! yay! Gameplay Now, I can tell you right now that the game will play almost exactly the same as a ToS (Town of Salem) match, but with much, much more added. I will be adding *Day Actions (You will have the possibility of being able to perform your actions during the day.) *Roles From Other Mafia Games (Forum Mafia, Epicmafia, Mafia.gg, Mafiascum.net, etc) *Role Modifiers (These will be almost exclusively from Mafiascum.net) Clarifications: *When put on trial, you will have exactly one day to defend yourself with as many posts as you want. After that, during Judgement, everyone will vote Innocent/Guilty/Abstaining in their thread, and then the vote is revealed once everyone has voted. Judgement has no time limit. Role/Faction/List Mechanics A few roles are fixed to certain factions. NOTE: Neutral Benign = Neutral Survivor NOTE: Jailor is replaced by Jailkeeper. This means that instead of a day ability, you will choose someone to both roleblock and protect. You are roleblock immune, but you do not ignore it. The following roles will be fixed as so: *Retributionist (Unique, 1-Shot, Townsided) *Mafia Deception (Non-Town Sided) *Blackmailer & Consort (Non-Town Sided) *Neutral Benign (Neutral Survivor) *Juggernaut is removed for mechanically problematic reasons. *Godfather & Mafioso are removed. Instead, everyone votes on the same target as well as who kills them. The killer will not do both the kill and his ability. Modifiers: (note that Attack/Defense systems are removed and replaced with Modifiers that prevent death) (please also note that Poisoner is removed, and instead replaced with the 'Delayed' modifier.) Bulletproof: This means you are granted death-immunity. The following roles are automatically Bulletproof: Godfather, NK roles, Plaguebearer, Lone Vampires, Lone Hex Masters Deathproof: You cannot die via lynch or night-kill. Note this will always be X-Shot for balancing reasons. Lynchproof: You cannot be lynched. This is unknown to others, and will not be annouced upon being voted. Instead, the day will simply end without your death. X-Shot: This means you are limited in what you can do during the night/day via ability uses. An example of this could be a 2-Shot Sheriff. This means you have two 'uses instead of unlimited. Note that if your role does not state or even imply that you are X-Shot, that will mean that your ability uses are infinite. Ascetic: You cannot be affected by non-lethal actions, Hex Masters excluded. Yes, even Escorts visiting you will be roleblocked, and astral visitors too. Day: Your do your action during the day. Night-(X): This means you may only do your actions on whatever night X represents. ''Example: Night 4 Mafia Vigilante (You may only shoot on Night 4, and are Mafia-sided) Delayed: Upon choosing a target, your action occurs the next night. This modifier will will be hidden. Even Night: Your actions may only be performed on even nights (2, 4, 6, etc), similar to a Werewolf. Odd Night: Your actions may only be performed on odd nights (1, 3, 5, etc). Sort of a reverse Werewolf. Self: You may target yourself. Multiple User Personality (MUP): This implies you have mulltiple roles. Basically, having this a modifier means your visits will randomly inflict one of your role's actions upon a target. Ex: Town MUP Vigilante Doctor Coven Leader. This means that upon targeting someone, you will randomly shoot, heal or control them. Ninja: Your visits are astral. There are role specific Ninja modifiers such as Lookout Ninja (Lookouts won't see you, but every other role who detects and interacts with visitors can.) Multitasking: You can target mutliple different players with different actions. Loved: You require an extra vote to be killed. This is unknown to others. Hated: You require one less vote to be killed. This is unknown to others. Macho: You cannot be targeted by protective properties. They will see this as being roleblocked, even if no roleblockers are present. Activated: Causes modifers such as Bulletproof, Deathproof, Lynchproof, Ascetic, etc have to be manually activated by self-targeting in order to work. Paranoid Gun Owner: Causes roles who technically use guns (Vigilante, Mafioso, Godfather, Pirate who uses Pistol, etc) to automatically die. Will always be X-Shot unless this is your only role/modifier. Paranoid Knife Owner: Causes Serial Killers and Ambushers who visit you to automatically die. Will always be X-Shot, unless this is your only role/modifier. Complex: Causes visits to fail upon players who are Basic Townies or Basic Mafias. Simple: Causes visits to fail upon players who are not Basic Townies or Basic Mafias. Interrogating: Causes visits to also roleblock and protect the target. Weak: Causes visits toward players on opposing factions to kill you. Loyal: Causes visits toward players on opposing factions to roleblock you. Disloyal: Causes visits toward players on your faction to roleblock you. Informed: You are given information about other roles in the game. When this information is given depends on your other modifiers. Indecisive: You cannot target the same player twice in a row. Novice: You cannot perform your ability Night 1. Mafioso: You can perform both the factional night kill and your own role's abilities. Godfather: Your vote overpowers everyone else's during the factional night-kill voting, but you have to do the killing. Anyone with this modifier usually will not have any other abilities. Note that this by itself is a role. Personal: You cannot interact with or prevent a factional night kill. Reflexive: You target your visitors. Regretful: If your taget dies, you die too. Won't apply to non-town killing roles for obvious reasons. Compulsive: You ''must '''perform your ability whenever possible. Not doing so will result in a randomized target. Rampaging: Causes your ability to also (Note that you won't actually know identities of your other targets) target visitors. Automatically applied to Werewolves. Vengeful: You kill one person upon your lynch. Backup: You will replace whoever has your role when they die. ''A Backup Vigilante will become a Vigilante when another Vigilante dies. The presence of this role will always confirm that the actual role exists within the game. Enabler: An Enabler has no actual abilities, but must stay alive to allow another player to use their abilities. An Enabler is linked to a specific role; if the Enabler dies, all players who have that role will lose it, being unable to perform it's abilities. If a player only has one role and loses it, they will become a Basic Mafia if they are mafia, a Basic Townie if they are town, or a Neutal Survivor Amnesiac if they were a neutral role. Strongman: Your attacks pierce all forms of protection, including the modifier 'Deathproof.' Non-Town of Salem Added Roles *Cop: Learns alignment of target. Affected by Framers. *Inventor: This role can give other players one-shot abilities that other power roles possess, provided that option is mentioned in the rolecard. For example, if your rolecard explicitly allows you to give out Sheriff Investigations and Ambusher visits, you wouldn't be able to give out Vigilante actions, but instead you'd give out Sheriff and Ambusher abilities to other players for one-time use. *Basic Townie: You will not have any abilities other than your modifiers. *Rolestopper: Roleblocks visitors to target, but not the target himself *Miller: Gives unfavorable results to TI roles. TI-Specific Variants (Tracker Miller, Lookout Miller, Sheriff Miller, etc) exist. *Lightkeeper: If killed, votes will be done in the player's threads the following day. *Doublevoter: You have two seperate votes, but one must be done inside your thread. Role Setup So, heres how your role will be setup. Your role will consist of: *0-3 Modifers *1-3 Roles *1 Faction Example Role: Welcome. You are a: Town Loyal Novice Vigilante Sheriff! Each night, you may: *Choose a target. Assuming no interference, that player will die. You may not shoot night one, and your target will not die if he is on an opposing faction, *Choose a target. Assuming no inteference, you will recieve a report of "Suspicious" or "Innocent." You may not investigate night one, and you will not recieve a report if the target is on an opposing faction, oh and don't worry about title, its finished Category:Blog posts